


Pages, between us, written with no ends.

by northernlightslarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accountant slash housewife Harry, Fashion Designer Louis, He got the dagger, Larry is very rich, M/M, They have a cute girl called Blair, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernlightslarry/pseuds/northernlightslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest gift Louis can give Harry is his time. Valentines' Day AU. Louis is a famous fashion designer who travels a lot for work, Harry stays home with their kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages, between us, written with no ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikachuinmyveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuinmyveins/gifts).



> This was written in a daze, I seriously don't know what this is. But it's cute, maybe? idk. It's unedited and not at all proofread because this a gift for my amazing beta. I can't make him work on his own gift now can i. psshhh. I'm terrified of how many grammatical errors there's going to be on this. forgive me.
> 
> Anyway. Ro. You are a wonderful human being and I'm honestly lucky to call myself your friend and pizza. Hope you like this. I love you forever. 
> 
> On to the boring stuff.  
> Disclaimer: This, in no way, is true. It's a creation of my imagination. And I earn no profit from this. This is not meant to harm anyone or defame. It's just a little fun.   
> Also, I'm a soon to be lawyer and if I find out that this fic or any of my other works have been plagiarized or translated without my permission, I will take serious action.

"Sandra. Talk to me." Louis barked in the phone as he held the tweed fabric in his hand, examining it.

"Sir, your tickets are booked. First class, obviously. Ray will pick you up from Four Seasons at 4 am." Sandra spoke, her words rushed. She was new, and always stuttered around Louis. "I have emailed you the tickets and the rest of the details." Louis didn't bother replying. He just hung up.

His assistants and interns were used to it, really. Sighing, he put the fabric and his scale down and checked his computer for the email. He quickly printed it out, making an extra copy just in case. He folded the tickets neatly and placed it in his _Salvatore Ferragamo_ briefcase. Before leaving, he placed a note on his senior assistant's desk ordering her to clean up his mess. Louis ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Edith, CEO of the marketing firm on the 46th floor.

"Edith." Louis smiled, entering the elevator. He kissed both of her cheeks. "Bonsoir. Ca va?"

The French lady smiled. "Bien, merci. Et tu?"

"Bien bien." The rest of the elevator ride was silent with Louis anxiously checking his watch.

 

Louis reached at his suite and ordered room service at once. He knew he had to sleep early if he was going to have to wake up at 3 am to catch his flight back home. While the food was on its way, Louis finished off with his usual nighttime routine which consisted off- brushing, flossing, removing his make up, showering and mosturizing his face and body with the latest lotion Celine had suggested. As soon as Louis got out of the shower, the bell rang. He draped the plush bathrobe around his body and opened the door.

"Monsieur." The waiter acknowledged him politely as he pushed the tray inside his room. Louis didn't say anything but handed him a 20 tip and the waiter rushed out. Louis didn't like talkers. All his employees knew not to babble around him and speak only if absolutely necessary. Even, use hand gestures if possible.

Before going to bed, he packed everything so that he'd be ready to go as soon as he'd wake up.

 

The British Airways VIP lounge of the airport at Paris was deserted at 5:30 in the morning. The air conditioning was on full blast and Louis was feeling terribly cold despite his thick Park Avenue jacket. He put the copy of Vogue he was reading back in his briefcase and rubbed his hand together. The boarding for his flight to London would start anytime now and Louis was glad that they let business class passengers in first. He couldn't wait to fall asleep during the flight.

 

Toby, his driver, was waiting for him at Arrivals when Louis moved towards the exit. He was dressed in a sharp suit, Ray Bans on and face stoic.

"Sir." He greeted, voice devoid of any emotion. Louis just grunted and followed him to the Mercedes.

When Toby started the car, Louis rolled up the windows and ordered Toby to start the heat. He pushed his shades on his nose and laid back his head on the leather seats.

"Toby." He spoke.

"Yes, sir?"

"Does Harry have any idea or suspicion?"

"Absolutely not, sir. We did our best."

"As you should. Stop by the florist." Louis ordered. Toby stepped on the gas and the car sped up. Beneath Louis' icy cold persona, he could feel his heart and bones getting mushy at the thought of seeing his husband and daughter after 2 months. Louis smiled to himself thinking of what Harry's reaction would be as he'd open the door. Harry was the only person around whom Louis was still the 20 year old student at uni struggling with studying fashion at uni and paying bills. Now, Louis rarely let anyone see that side of him. They'd be lucky if Louis even gave them a smile. He learned it the hard way that attitude was imperative in the fashion industry.

He'd met Harry in uni. Harry was training to become an accountant and Louis, a fashion designer. Harry, _the big clumsy idiot_ , had spilled coffee on his white shirt and offered to take him back to his dorm room to clean it up. One thing led to the other, one rendevouz to another and they had started dating. Soon, they fell in love and the rest they say is history.

Louis lurched back from his thougts and sleepy haze as the car came to a halt. The watch on the street read 8:03 AM. And the florist shop was _absolutely packed._ Louis shuddered at the thought of entering that crowded space and rubbing elbows with everyone. That wasn't his style. He went to stores after they were closed for the public. Stores opened especially for him on holidays and the middle of the night, if he was feeling it. He wasn't going to enter that fish market.

He rolled the partition down and handed 100 to Toby. "Here." He said. "Get a bunch of the finest, most expensive bunch of red roses they have. Nothing less will do." Toby nodded and got out of the car silently. Louis decided to take advantage of the immobile vehicle and opened his briefcase. He placed the tiny travel mirror in front of him. First of all, he rid his hands of any germs that might've got on him at the airport (public transportation, ugh) using a sanitizer. Squirting a little gel (Harry didn't like a lot of gel) in his palms, he styled his hair. Not too perfect, not too messy. And smelling just right. Next, Louis dabbed some of his very own cologne from his line of fragrances ( _Coup de foudre_ , Louis had named it) on his wrists and jawline. He detested the smell of airplanes and he detested it even more on himself.

When he felt fresh and was satisfied with how he looked, he packed his things back. Just in tme, Toby knocked on the other door before opening it and placing the bunch of roses next to Louis. Louis didn't look up.

Louis reached his home at 8:30 sharp. Since it was a Sunday and Harry had no work, Louis knew he'd be sleeping. So would Blair, their little daughter. Thank God for school being off on Sundays. Louis grew excited at the thought of getting to spend a full day with her. He walked through the driveway, roses in hand. Toby trailed behind him, dragging his luggage. Louis took out the key to their home and inserted it in the hole. Twisting it silently, he opened the door and tip-toed inside. Toby had received instructions to place his luggage on the lounge chairs near the pool.

The lights were off and the curtains drawn. Louis removed his shoes and walked silently into his home. He couldn't stop smiling. _It had been so long_ , he thought. As much as he loved doing what he did, staying away from home was terrible. He'd missed this so much. The smell of his home, the smell of Harry. Blair's soft giggles. Harry's tight hugs. He'd missed it all. Facetime didn't do his home justice. Louis first entered Blair's room. She was fast asleep, cocooned in her blanket and clutching her baby dolphin soft toy. He smiled fondly at her peaceful face. He knew the house wouldn't be so peaceful when she'd wake up. Louis was looking forward to it. Louis' heart picked up its pace as he walked towards their bedroom, the one he and Harry shared. Harry was so close to him. Just a door away.

His breaths became faster as he pushed the door open to his bedroom. He felt his eyes sting with unfallen tears when he saw Harry curled up in the blankets, nestled on Louis' side of the bed. He was wearing a satin night dress, Louis realized. It was his own. The gold embroidery of _L_ and _T_ (Louis' initials) peeked out from the blankets. Louis felt himself smile so wide that one rebellious tear slid down from his left eye. Even though the room was dark, he could see Harry clearly. His long hair splayed wildly on the pillow and his mouth slighly open. Harry never snored but he snuffled. Louis was very fond of it. Harry's soft snuffles and warm arms were what helped him sleep peacefully when things got too rough.

Louis took out his phone from his pocket and switched it off. He removed his blazer and slid out of his pants and socks. In just his white dress shirt, he carefully lay on the bed beside Harry. He pushed his cold feet between Harry's warm ones and curled his arm around Harry's waist as he snuggled up to his neck under the blanket.

Harry's smell immediately hit Louis who breathed it in as much as he could. He was home. Inside his bubble with his gorgeous husband and daughter. He tightened his arms around Harry and tried to get as much close as possible. Harry only shifted a little, moving accordingly to accommodate Louis. He was still deeply asleep. As soon as Louis let his shoulders and back relax, he fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

 

"Dad... Dad wake up.." Louis heard a whisper from on top of him.

Blair, he smiled sleepily without opening his eyes. He snuggled further into the back of Harry's neck. That was the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

"Dad!" Blair's voice grew louder. "Papaw is beside you! Look!" Louis slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the bright room and fighting a grin. He felt Harry stir beside him. Harry slowly lifted Louis' palm from his waist and stared at it, expression probably unbelievable. Louis' heard him gasp as he turned around and hugged him, burying his face in Louis' neck. Louis giggled softly and hugged Harry back, while caressing his hair.

"Louis! Lou. Lou! What.. When.. How?" Harry cried. He pushed himself back from Louis' chest as he cradled his face. Harry peppered small kisses all over his face. Louis could feel his hands trembling from the shock but his eyes, his green eyes that Louis was so fond over, glistened with tears. Louis rolled over to the edge of the bed but Harry fisted his shirt. Louis laughed.

"Babe. Just a second." Harry pouted but freed Louis. He grabbed the flowers he'd kept on the floor and slid back near Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the flowers.

"Happy Valentines' Day, petal." Louis smiled, eyes crinkly. Harry accepted the flowers and sniffed it. His cheeks matched perfectly with the colour of the roses.

"This.. Lou, you... oh my god. Am I still dreaming?" Harry said, sitting up and running a hand over his face. "You were supposed to come back in 2 weeks."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you, dear husband. Should I be worried that your secret boyfriend will emerge from the en suite any moment now?"

Harry hooked his arms under Blair's arms as he maneuvered her in his lap. She didn't even notice, busy playing with Papaw's shiny expensive watch.

"Payed him and sent him on his way last night, darling."

"You're the worst."

"Papaw, what did you get for me from Paris?" Blair smiled sweetly. She had short blonde hair and wide grey eyes. She was very thin but her height was more than her age. She was angelic.

Louis faked a horrified expression and Blair's face fell. Louis couldn't bear to see that face anymore so he dissolved. Harry's both arms, meanwhile, wound around his waist as he rest his head on Louis' shoulders. He was warm and soft and very cuddly.

"Have you been a good girl?"

Blair spoke quickly. "Yes, I promise!"

"Let's ask Dad, shall we?" Harry didn't life his face. "She hasn't been eating her vegetables."

"Dad!" Blair whined, frustrated.

Louis didn't say anything so Blair continued. "Papaw, I'll eat my vegetables from now on, I swear! Just _please please pleeeeease_."

Louis laughed and gestured her to bring her ear to his mouth. Blair quickly followed. Louis bend down slightly, Harry still attached to him. and whispered his her ear. "Purple bag on the lounge chair near the swimming pool. It's all yours. Don't run, Blair. And be a good girl okay?" She eagerly nodded as she jumped off the bed and walked outside, trying her level best to not run. Louis grinned, knowing she'd be busy for atleast an hour admiring the pretty things Papaw had gotten for her.

As soon as the door closed, Harry pushed himself off of Louis. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on the bed so Louis was laying down. Harry straddled his waist as he intertwined his fingers among Louis' tiny ones and dragged his arms above his head. Harry bent down and pressed his forehead against Louis'.

"This was the best surprise. Ever." Harry murmured rubbing his nose lightly against Louis'.

"Are you happy?"

"More than you can imagine." Harry said as he crashed his lips against Louis'. Harry freed Louis's hands to cradle his face. He ran his thumbs on his cheekbones and finally, to his jawline and lifted it up to deepen the kiss. Louis' hands made way around Harry's waist. He slipped in his hands under his shirt and Harry shivered.

"S' cold." Harry said in Louis' mouth. Louis dig his fingers in Harry's skin as his back arched. Louis tightened his arms around his waist and with a swift, practiced move he changed their positions so Louis was on top. They met each other again with hot, open mouths.

"Missed you.." Harry said, licking into Louis' mouth. "So fucking much."

Louis slowly pulled his lips back to catch his breath. Harry was panting too but his eyes, wonderstruck, never left Louis'. Louis bent down again to press small kisses on Harry's jawline and neck. He removed one hand from Harry's soft curls and interwined it with Harry's hands. His fingers twisted and played with the wedding band on Harry's fingers. Harry moaned quietly as Louis sucked on the skin of his neck. They both were getting hard, morning woods poking each other's thighs.

"We should stop." Louis murmured, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. "The room," another kiss, "isn't locked."

"Yes. Yes.. We should-" Harry felt Louis push his tongue inside him and shuddered. "stop."

A few more kisses were stolen but Harry and Louis managed to stop. They both lay under the covers, Harry's head on Louis' shoulder and arm on his chest.

"Since when were you planning this, Lou?"

"Well, being alone in the City Of Love on Valentines' Day didn't seem very appealing, you know.. Not when I had a sexy husband back home."

Harry lightly slapped his chest. "You little sneak. How's work?"

Louis sighed in Harry's hair and closed his eyes. "Great. The dresses are finally complete, ready to be on the ramp next month for Spring Fashion Week. The models need to be shortlisted though. So, I had them fly here in London and tomorrow we'll work on that. Tomorrow. Not today. No work today." Harry grinned and kissed his chest.

"You gave me the best gift ever. I don't have anything for you, babe.." He trailed off.

Louis kissed his head. "If I could get waffles for breakfast then that'd be great. I don't need anything else. I have everything I need right here." And Louis patted his head. "Some home cooked food would be nice, though. There's only so much croissants you can eat.."

"Chocolate chip waffles coming right up." Harry said and tried to get up from their embrace.

"Later." Louis said firmly as he pulled Harry back in arms and kissed him.

 

 

Harry and Louis spent the rest of the day, every moment of it together. Blair was there too, obviously. Harry made chocolate chip waffles while Louis sent Arthur, the watchman, to get some icecream. They had a lovely breakfast, all three of them in the garden. Blair ran around the garden wearing the ruby and emerald encrusted princess tiara Louis had gotten for her. Harry had scoffed at that. Sometime after breakfast Harry, Lou and their daughter hit the pool. Blair, in her orange little floaties, started yelling everytime her parents started kissing or groping each other under the water. Even though it was winter, there was a little sun which was rare in London and everyone was basking in it. Heated pools helped too. Harry didn't spend much time in the water claiming that he caught a cold quickly. So he sat on the edge of pool, legs dangling in the warm water, and Lou's aviators perched on his nose. Louis, one other hand, was still in water. He stood between Harry's legs, his hands on his thighs and they both happily watched their daughter splash in the water. Lunch was a long affair as Harry and Louis worked together in the kitchen to make lasagne. They couldn't stop touching each other and after a lot of stolen kisses, Louis gave up almost entirely and left Harry to take care of lunch while he helped Blair colour and draw.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That's it.
> 
> I wrote this to make you smile and feel all gooey inside. Please let me know if I failed as a writer or not. 
> 
> I love, love, LOVE your comments. Let me know what you think x   
> And if you think that this deserves a kudos, so hey why not press that tiny little button? Cheers x


End file.
